


Share a Coke

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Youtube (RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't always have a soda with him but he does sometimes and sometimes he will share one with Jack. </p><p>Mark and Jack meet in elementary and from then on have always been together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Well a written shitpost

Mark stood with his mom staring into the room of kids his age with an expression of horror twisted across his face. These kids! They were running around and screaming and completely insane. "Mom I don't want to go to this school."

His mom just looked down at him and smiled sadly, "I know, honey, but this is good for you. You'll learn to like it." Mark just made a face and looked back at everyone. There was only one other kid who wasn't running around. He was with him mommy, too. He looked like he was crying, Mark stared, blatantly trying to listen to their conversation. 

The boy begged his mom. He sounded funny, "Please! Ma I wanna go home!"

His mom just shook her head, "This our home now. I'm sorry."

The boy just turned his back to his mom and mumbled an 'I love you'. His mom messed up his hair, lovingly and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before leaving. His mom was doing the same to him before gently handing him a paper bag with his lunch in it. She knelt down to eye level with him, "Now tell me how old you are and that you'll be a good big boy for mommy."

Mark smiled and puffed his chest, "I'm 6 and I will be!"

"Good, I love you, sweetie. I'll be back to pick you up. Be good." Mark watched his mom leave and the second she was gone went back to looking around the class of screaming kids. It was horrifying. The teacher clapped her hands together silencing the class. The kids all scurried to find their seats leaving only Mark and the other boy standing awkwardly. 

"Now, class, we have two new students today!" She said walking back to them and leading the two of them to the two empty seats in the back of the room. On the top of the desk was his name, he looked at the boy next to him to see his name, 'Sean', "You know what that means?"

"MEET AND GREET!" The class shouted. Mark looked around as if everyone had three eyes. The boy next to him, Sean, sunk into his seat.

"That's right," she said laying a hand on his desk, "would you stand and tell the class about yourself?"

Mark nodded a little and stood. "I'm Mark....I'm new here. I used to go to a private school but then my daddy moved us to Ohio and here I am. I like video games!" The class snickered at his last comment, Sean looked at him with a small smile. Mark looked to the teacher, she smiled and told him he could sit. She looked to Sean who stood.

He seemed very small even though he almost as tall if Mark, it had to be how thin he was. He looked very nervous. "Hi, I'm Sean but everyone calls me Jack," that's all farther he got before the class started laughing.

"He sounds like Lucky Charms!" a boy at the front shouted making the class laugh harder. Jack looked down and Mark looked around the class. They were very mean. Jack just slid back into his seat wordlessly and the teacher yelled at the class to quiet down. 

When the class calmed the teacher started class and Mark leaned over to Jack, "I'd like to hear what you were going to say," he whispered. Jack gave him a suspicious look. Mark got a great idea and pulled his lunch bag up and looked through it. He pulled out a can of soda, it was a treat for the first day of school. He slid it to the boy, he looked confused. "Read it! Then you'll know you can trust me!"

Jack picked up the can of Coke and smiled.

"Are we friends?" Jack whispered. Mark nodded his head and suddenly Jack was smiling so big it looked like it would hurt. "Ok! I'm Jack and I moved here from Ireland and now I'm here and it's scary and different and I haven't had a friend since I moved!"

"Boys, quiet!" The teacher yelled. They both smirked as they quieted down. Jack leaned over after a few minutes.

"I like video games, too. We can share the fizzy."

{Share a Coke with your Friend}

Mark watched Jack stab at his mash potatoes for awhile before deciding to say something, "Look I know you had enough potatoes back at your homeland but that doesn't mean you have to assault them here."

Jack shot a glare at his friend, "Fuck off."

Mark held his hands up in defense as the rest of their friends came around and sat down at the table. "God, sorry. Didn't know it was your time of the month. We only just started school and you're already grumpy," Mark turned from Jack to the rest of the group excitedly, "Can you believe it? We're already in the middle school? It feels like me and Jack just started first grade at this shit hole yesterday."

Jack just glared at him again before going back to assaulting his lunch with his fork. Wade just chuckled, "Awwe, is someone feeling sentimental?"

"No," Mark said throwing a nugget at him and taking a sip of the Coke he got from the machine, "just blows my mind is all. How time flies and shit."

Bob just nodded in agreement before starting to tell them about his summer. Soon they were all telling tales of summer days. Wade said his family took him to the ocean and he saw a shark, no one believed him. Mark was in the middle of telling them about his trip to Korea when Jack stood up and walked out of the lunch room.

Everyone watched him leave and then turned to Mark. "What?" he asked.

"You know him best, what's wrong?" Bob asked looking concerned.

"I don't know, maybe he's tired from having to get up early," Mark said with a shrug. Everyone dropped it and soon they were all back to talking. When lunch ended they had a fifteen-minute break, Mark went looking for Jack. He started to feel bad that he hadn't went sooner. 

He and Jack had always been close. Back in elementary, they were both outsiders and had clung to each other. A small part of Mark told him Jack was probably one of the most important people to him. He took the a sip from his can while rounding a corner into a hallway he didn't recognize. Actually, he had no clue where he was. This place was completely new to him, he was basically wondering around aimlessly.

Finally, he saw Jack sitting on a set of stairs with his head on his knees. Mark went and sat next to him. They were quiet for a while, the only noise was a few sniffs from Jack and Mark swooshing the last of soda around the can. Mark didn't know what to do, Jack had obviously been crying.

"Do you wanna talk?" Mark asked. Jack shook his head that was still down. "Okay," the silence crept back in until Jack lifted his head.

"I thought I was moving back home."

Mark's brows creased, "Ireland?"

Jack hummed in agreement. "My dad told me today that we were staying. For good."

"Oh."

"I don't fit in here," Jack whispered. "I don't even know if you guys like me or feel bad for me."

Mark didn't know what to say. Jack was wrong. He...Jack was important to him. He moved the can around in his hand before noticing what was on it and smiled handing it to Jack. Jack took it wordlessly and gave Mark a look. Mark just pointed at it.

Finally, Jack looked at it and smiled. "You serious? This is ridiculous."

Mark laughed, "Yes I'm being serious because you're too stupid to know without me telling you."

Jack stood drinking the last of soda and turned to Mark, "We should find a teacher. I don't know where I am and class starts soon."

Mark followed and watched as Jack kept the empty can even as they passed a trash bin.

{Share a Coke with your Best Friend}

"I'm sorry Sarah but no," Mark watched the girl tear up and turn on her heels and storm away. This was the third girl this week he had turned down for prom. He turned to Bob and rubbed his face before running a hand through his red hair. "What the hell am I going do?"

Bob just gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm not sure, man. That's like the third girl since Monday...plus those two guys. You need to get a move on with asking you know who."

"Who knows who?" Wade asked walking up with Jack in tow. Mark felt his legs go weak at the sight of his best friend. He really had grown up since they first met. He really was still pale and lanky but good lord he was beautiful and something about his green hair made Mark feel something...something that didn't need a name yet. Bob made a face at Wade, "Oh oh, yep. Them..." Wade made a gesture to show he was sealing his lips. Jack gave them both a quizzical look.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Jack asked while trying to tame his unruly hair. Both boys shrugged and looked to Mark to explain for them. Jack turned to him, "Mark?"

"Wow! Wade look at the time we have to get to class. See you two later," Bob said dragging Wade way.

"What we still have five minutes?" Wade muttered.

"Shut up."

Jack and Mark watched the two stumble away before Jack turned back to Mark who was staring at his phone as if it held the answers to everything. "Mark?"

"Huh?" Mark said not looking up.

"Your phones switched off," Mark paused. He hadn't been paying attention but yep it wasn't on.

"You're right," Mark said stuffing his phone into his pocket. "So what happened in first period?" Mark asked leading them to a bench in the hallway. They had a few minutes before the next class. First period was the only period they didn't have together. Mark thanked whatever God had done that. 

They both sat down before Jack answered, "Mary asked me to prom."

Mark almost choked on his spit. He coolly recovered of course, "Oh...and," his voice cracked, "What did you say?"

Smooth. 

Jack didn't answer instead he picked at his oversized sweater. Mark noted it was the one he had got him for his birthday last year, the thought made him smile. "I said no," Mark let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I actually want someone else to ask me. It's kinda far fetched that they will but I'm still hoping," Jack said still not look at Mark. 

Mark unconsciously clenched his fists. "Who?"

Mark watched Jack's face grow red under his eyes, "You know him."

Him?

"Him?"

Jack cleared his throat, "Yeah. Is that ok?"

Mark just smiled and nodded, "Yeah. It is," Mark checked a clock on the wall, "Come on. We have to get to Lab."

-

"You two don't understand. He already likes some guy! He even wants them to ask him to prom and everything!" Wade and Bob were starting to piss him off. Neither of them seemed to see how grave this was. Jack liked someone. A dude, at that!

"We hear you, Mark," Bob said as they walked out of the school into the parking lot.

"We just don't know if you're hearing what you're saying," Wade said taking his keys out and walking to his car.

"What does that mean?" Mark said looking at the two boys climbing into the car. Mark moved to the driver side window and leaned down to the window to talk to them through the window. 

"Look, he said he liked a guy..a guy he knows?" Bob said slowly like he was talking to a toddler.

"Yeah?" Mark said, drawing out the word in confusion. 

Wade pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mark you may be the stud of the school and every girl wants in your pants," Mark started to protest but Wade talked over him, "but the three of us aren't so lucky. So the only 'him' Jack knows good enough is the three of us. So unless he wants Bob or I to ask him he has an odd way of showing it. Especially since he's trying to be sneaky and check out your ass while coming over."

"WHAT?!" Mark shouted standing and spinning and, son of a bitch, there was Jack walking over who suddenly stopped and turned red.

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"Bye!" Wade yelled driving away. They both heard Bob's laughter floating out of the car.

Jack just watched Mark, "Mark have you been hiding something from me? Because there sure is a lot of whispers between you three. Without me."

"Ummm.."

Jack looked down at his feet and suddenly looked up again. He looked upset and sad but also angry. "Fine. Don't tell me. Why would you tell me? I mean it's not like you're the closest thing to me or my best friend. You know what screw you, Mark! I'm walking home. I don't need your pity ride."

"What? Jack stop! I swear I'm not hiding anything from you. Please. Come on let's just drive home you know it's too far to walk," Jack's shoulder slumped as he wordlessly followed Mark to the car. The drive to Jack's house was silent. "Are you still mad?"

Jack sighed while clambering out of the car, "I couldn't stay mad at you. Trust me I've tired," Jack closed the car door and turned back. He had his bottom lipped pulled between his lips like he had something to say before thinking better of it, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here to get you."

Jack smiled weakly. "Bye, Mark."

"Bye." Neither moved. Finally, Jack rocked back on his heels. "Well bye," Jack said with a small smile backing away.

Mark finally drove away. God, when had things gotten so awkward between them? That was a dumb question, it happened when you started falling for a dumb Irish boy who apparently might have something for him too.

-

"Am I sweaty?" Mark asked for the fourth time.

"Yes," Wade moaned, "Now would you stop getting so worked up."

"Bob, shut him up."

"You asked me a question!"

The three boys sat out in the courtyard of school during study hall. "What if he says no?"

"Then he says no, it's awkward for a few day and then you guys get over it because your best friends. But he won't," Bob answered. 

Mark scoffed at his friends overconfidence and felt in his book bag for the bottle. It was still there. He had driven around all morning looking for it.

Finally, Jack came over and sat next to Mark with them in the grass. He was very close, Mark noticed. He was always close.., "God I will never get used to American weather."

"Dude you've been here for years! Is your accent even real at this point?" Bob said.

"Fuck off," Jack laughed ripping a handful of grass out and tossing it at Wade and Bob making Mark laugh so hard at the site of his friends covered in grass he had to take his glasses off and wipe his eyes. When he put them back on he saw Bob and Wade picking grass off each other and Jack staring at him as if he could walk on water.

Mark felt himself grow warm and it wasn't because of the temperature. Mark glanced at his watched and looked pointedly at the other two who picked up on what to do. It was show time and it was time for them to exit stage left. 

"Hey guys," Wade said, "we have to go early to work on Spanish project."

"Alright. Have fun!" Mark called.

"We won't!" Bob yelled back.

Mark sat for a while in silence as Jack pulled out some math worksheets to start. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants one last time before reaching into his book bag and pulling out the bottle of soda. "H-hey Jack," Mark said, voice cracking despite his best efforts, "are you thirsty?"

Jack just grunted not looking up. "Nah."

"Oh," Mark said twirling the bottle. "Well, I got you a soda."

"Thanks anyway but I'm good. Give it to Wade or something."

Mark starting chewing his lip. Fuck. This was dumb. This wasn't going to work. "Please take the soda."

Jack looked up finally, albeit fusterated. "Fine give me the fucking soda," Mark handed him the soda making sure the key word on the bottle was facing up. Jack swiped the bottle and opened it without even looking at it as he took a sip. "Thanks."

"Um.." Shit. "Jack.."

Jack slammed his math book closed and turned to Mark. "What?" Jack bit out.

"Look at the bottle."

"What?" He said more confused before picking up the bottle and looking at what was on it. "What?.." Jack whispered.

Mark swallowed thickly. "So...um...you don't have to say yes but this is me...asking you to prom I guess..." Mark trailed off waiting for Jack to take his eyes off the Coke and to look up at him. "You don't have to say yes I mean if you don't want! I know you said you wanted someone and I hoped it was me but it's fine if it not!"

Finally, Jack looked up and if you ever asked Mark years in the future he'd still tell you Jack never looked more beautiful than he did that second. You'd swear the gods had the light placed on him perfectly. "Mark, I would love to go to prom with you. I've been fucking waiting for you to ask."

"Oh...good."

"Yeah, it's good. It's fucking great," Jack whispered before sealing his lips over Mark's. Mark let his eyes slid shut. Everything was perfect on that too hot day in the school courtyard.

{Share a Coke with your Boyfriend}

"I really don't want to do anything today," Jack whispered into Mark's neck. The room was silent other than the gentle breathing of the two men laying entangled in a bed and the quiet patter of rain outside. Mark turned his head into his boyfriend's hair and smiled. He didn't want to do anything today either.

Boyfriend. Was that even the right term anymore? They were both in their thirties and had been together since high school. Partner was something Jack often said when he was introducing him to his business associates. But something about that sounded too formal sometimes. Mark liked lover but that wasn't something he could use as an introduction. He wished he had a better word for what Jack was to him. 

Mark ran his hand down his lover's back relishing in the way he sent a shiver running through the shorter man. "We could skip shopping today. I say we just watch Netflix."

Jack hummed into his neck and nodded a little. Mark couldn't help the smile that split across his face. He wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. "How about we order Chinese tonight?"

Mark traced shapeless swirls on Jack's arm and thought, "Sure. I'll pick it up," Mark said, turning his head to look at his bedside clock, "it's already noon. We can't just waste away in bed. Get up, love. I'll make popcorn and you boot up Netflix."

Jack groaned but pulled himself out of bed, facing away from Mark and stretched his arms over his head. Mark marveled at the site of him, he was so incredibly lucky to end up like this. Jack tossed a smirk of his shoulder, "Like something you see?"

Mark just chuckled and let his voice drop, "You know I do." Mark felt himself licking his lips as he watched a blush spread over Jack's face and chest as his eyes darkened. The moment was short lived because suddenly Mark was greeted with a face full of pillow.

"Shut up I wanna watch TV," Jack shouted. Mark laughed as he pulled the pillow off his face and got out of his bed following Jack through their apartment to the living room and kitchen. "Should we just try and watch all of Jessica Jones in one day?"

Mark pulled a bag of popcorn out and thought, "Yeah. Let's do it. We've been trying to push it off. Let's just do it once and for all," Mark opened the bag and placed it in the microwave pressing the preset popcorn button.

God everything was going perfect. He wouldn't lie and say they had never fought, they had. They had screamed and yelled and said things they could never take back. They had both cried but somehow they always came back. Mark thanked the heavens for that. The microwave beeped and he pulled the bag out and emptied it into a bowl. Mark walked over to Jack and sat and waited for Jack to finish snuggling into his side.

They sat all day and watched Jessica Jones until Jack's stomach started growling. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll get dished out you run across the street and get it," Mark agreed grabbing his wallet and pulling a jacket on. "We're out of soda. Get some will you?"

"Sure!" Mark called closing the door behind him, "Bye! Love you!"

-

Mark looked into the small cooler the restaurant had and pulled out a bottle of Coke and looked at what written on it and laughed. Was he really cheesy?

Yes.

He paid for his food and two sodas and walked back home with a slight spring in his step and butterflies in his stomach.

-

When Mark opened the door he saw Jack had set up plates on the couch and looked ready to eat a horse. Which knowing Jack's oddly huge diet wouldn't surprise him.

"Fucking finally. I'm starved. Bring me fooood!" Jack shouted tossing his hands back and shouting. Mark could only smile and fall in love with him more as he walked over and sat next to Jack on the couch and started pulling out their food.

"Jack?" Mark said voice a little brasher than he wanted. He watched as Jack ripped open his Lo Mien and start eating. Jack made a noise around his food and Mark took a deep breath. "I love you."

Jack gave him a confused look as he slurped up a noodle. "I love you too...."

"Good. Ok, so you know how we've kinda been together since forever?"

Jack started to look worried and set his food down. Jack nodded eyebrows drawing in, "Yeah. Mark, you're scaring me."

"Don't be," Mark laughed pulling out a bottle of Coke from the bag and handing it to Jack, "I'd like you to make forever a promise," Jack looked down at the bottle, head snapping up to look Mark in the eye. Looking to see if this was a joke, he saw nothing in Mark's eye other than love. "What I'm saying is, Jack will you marry me? I don't have a ring really but I'll get one and redo it if you want but I kinda have a running joke with Coke at this point and—"

Mark was effectively shut up by a pair of lips against his. Mark rested his hands on Jack's hips and felt Jack start to pull back, "Yes," he whispered before going back to kissing his to-be husband. "Yes I will marry you!"

{Share a Coke with your Husband}

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was too cheesy and didn't flow. Make sure to leave a request of you have any. Thanks. Peace. ✌


End file.
